


Colors (Halsey)

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fah crew, fakeachievementhuntercrew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors (Halsey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My kik FAHC rp group tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+kik+FAHC+rp+group+tbh).



> The song colors by Halsey reminds me of Ryan and Ray so i mean i figured why not.

 

_**Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so                                               You said your mother only smiled on her TV show.** _

 

Ray loved his little brother. And he would do anything for him.

Every day after school he would go to work for two hours. He would then go pick up his little brother and take him home. Then after he put his brother down to bed he would go to work again until early morning and he would go home, ignore his fat mother sitting on the couch and watching Tv, and go get ready for school.

Almost everyday as he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower he heard his little brother praying. Saying how he loved Ray and how god should protect him.

And Ray would hate the life his little brother had day, after day.

_**You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope** _   
_**I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old** _

On the weekends he would go to his third job which basically he would hide in the back and get high. It was the only true moments he was happy.

His health teacher told him he wouldn’t make it to 30 if he kept overworking himself and trying to catch up on sleep during school. She told him she doubted he would make it to 28. He simply ignored her and went to work to continue his daily routine.

_**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise** _   
_**You're spilling like an overflowing sink** _   
_**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece** _   
_**And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink** _

His little brother was taken from him.

His mother killed herself

He ran away and was now living in the streets.

He still held up one of his jobs but didn’t go to school, he didn’t need the education and he didn’t need people putting him in a foster home.

He had scars and scratches covering his body, from crawling into tiny places and getting into fights for a place to stay that night, or food.

He had no reason to keep going on.

_**Everything is blue** _   
_**His pills, his hands, his jeans.** _

Ray was shaken awake with a splash of blue.

That’s all he could see.

Someone was shaking him but seemed to give up and pick him up. He mumbled something of a protest but the person didn’t listen. Blue. He was covered in blue. His eyes were a piercing blue that looked ahead as he walked and didn’t even seem to glance, as if he was trained to just look forward.

_**And now I'm covered in the colors** _   
_**Pulled apart at the seams** _   
_**It makes me blue** _   
_**It makes me blue.** _

The man laid him in a bed, blue sheets and blue walls. The man murmured some words Ray couldn’t understand and covered him up. He soon came back with a blue washcloth and laid it on Ray's head.

Ray soon fell into a deep slumber

_**Everything is grey** _   
_**His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _   
_**And now he's so devoid of color** _   
_**He don't know what it means** _

Ray woke up to a small sound of a door opening. He sat up and rubbed his head looking over and squinting at the light the flushed into the room. He saw a man, standing on a balcony, leaning on the railing and a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. Ray slowly got up and limped over, leaning onto the railing.

“Ryan.” the man said simply, not moving his gaze from the sunset that flushed the city they looked over a light red.

“Ray.” ray said simply. “Why did you…” Ray trailed off, not sure how to word it. Save him? Bring him into his home? Care for him?

“I don’t like seeing kids like you so blue.”

_**And he's blue** _   
_**And he's blue** _

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ray asked softly.

“You’ll find out kid.” Ryan walked inside leaving Ray to look over the city and think.

 

Ryan gave him the option to stay. He said his job required him to go out a lot, and even more. But Ray was welcome to move with him and stay in the home when Ryan was out working. At first Ray was awkward. Curling up on the couch and watching the TV, trying to ignore the withdrawals he went through. After a big Ryan bought him a bright pink DS saying it was the only one they had and Ray just thanked him and played pokemon almost everyday.

_**You were a vision in the morning when the light came through** _   
_**I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you** _

Soon Ryan insisted Ray sleep in the bed with him and not on the couch. Ray didn’t sleep much but the thought of being curled up next to Ryan was enough to agree. He would lay in the bed and watch Ryan sleep, and for the first time he wanted to pray that nothing bad happened to him or Ryan. And Ray actually slept better when he heard the soft breathing of Ryan and the smooth skin of his arm wrapped around him.

_**You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too** _   
_**And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you.** _

“They sound nice.” It was a sunny sunday and Ryan stayed home. He finally asked Ryan what his job was anyway, and Ryan explained the Fake achievement hunter crew. He explained Jack, the mother type of the group. Michael the angry one whose eyes would light up when he exploded something. Gavin the annoying yet somehow loving brit. Geoff the leader.

“We need a sniper.” Ryan suddenly brought up. “You should learn.”

Ryan left early the next morning but didn’t return the next day like he usually did. Ray tried not to worry, reminding himself that Ryan was capable and could manage himself. But every morning he woke panting Ryan's name on his lips and he turned into the bed only to choke on a sob when he remembered Ryan wasn’t there.

_**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**_  
 _ **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**_  
 _ **You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**_  
_**And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**_

Ray waited and waited. He would pace in the empty house and he wouldn’t eat or sleep. It wasn’t the same without Ryan.

_**Everything is blue** _   
_**His pills, his hands, his jeans** _   
_**And now I'm covered in the colors** _   
_**Pulled apart at the seams** _   
_**It makes me blue** _   
_**It makes me blue** _

Ray had forgotten what happiness was. He sometimes fell asleep on the couch but would wake up abruptly about to call out for Ryan but only to remember he wasn’t there. He felt everything leaving him but then he saw blue.

Blue of his eyes and his jeans and all Ray could do was cry. And stare at the blue eyes he thought had died. He begged Ryan never to do that, to never leave him. He kissed Ryan and Ryan held him wiping his tears away. He held Ray until Ray could see other colors and he kissed him again.

And Ryan promised to never do something like that again.

_**Everything is grey** _   
_**His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _   
_**And now he's so devoid of color** _   
_**He don't know what it means** _   
_**And he's blue** _   
_**And he's blue** _

Ray finally got a sniper rifle (a bright pink one to match his DS) and learned he was a natural pro. Ryan said he didn’t want him to meet the others yet because they could be a little intimidating at first and this was all new to Ray, and he had to get comfortable at it before he became part of a crew.

Ray found out Ryan was the most relaxed right after he smoked. He would smoke and sit on the couch watching TV and ray would curl up on his lap and play on his DS. Ryan would hold him and sometimes make small commentary on what he was watching or what Ray was playing.

 

_**Everything is blue** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: i left some out because towards the end it did get a little repetitive. I have two questions for you!
> 
> 1 - should i do a Colors pt II  
> 2- Should i do more books like this?
> 
> Hurricane reminds me of michael and Strange love reminds me of Freewood. So if you want me to make more like this please leave a comment!


End file.
